sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning-class Large Cruiser
Lightning, Cascadia Large Cruiser laid down 1921 Units: 4 *''CRS Lightning'' *''CRS Whirlwind'' *''CRS Tornado'' *''CRS Tempest'' Displacement: 29,692 t light; 31,070 t standard; 35,807 t normal; 39,596 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (771.36 ft / 764.00 ft) x 95.00 ft x (31.00 / 33.50 ft) (235.11 m / 232.87 m) x 28.96 m x (9.45 / 10.21 m) Armament: 9 - 10.00" / 254 mm 51.0 cal guns - 600.01lbs / 272.16kg shells, 125 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1921 Model 3 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 16 - 5.00" / 127 mm 43.0 cal guns - 61.05lbs / 27.69kg shells, 300 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1921 Model 8 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 24 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 5,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1921 Model 6 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, evenly spread 6 raised mounts Weight of broadside 6,422 lbs / 2,913 kg Main Torpedoes 4 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m torpedoes - 1.070 t each, 4.281 t total In 2 sets of deck mounted side rotating tubes 2nd Torpedoes 12 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m torpedoes - 1.070 t each, 12.844 t total In 1 sets of deck mounted reloads Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 13.0" / 330 mm 470.00 ft / 143.26 m 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 95 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 10.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 3.00" / 76 mm 470.00 ft / 143.26 m 30.00 ft / 9.14 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 75.10 ft / 22.89 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 10.0" / 254 mm 6.00" / 152 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm - 3.00" / 76 mm - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 5.00" / 127 mm - Conning towers: Forward 4.00" / 102 mm, Aft 3.00" / 76 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 4 shafts, 184,000 shp / 137,264 Kw = 33.57 kts Range 10,000nm at 18.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 8,525 tons Complement: 1,300 - 1,691 Cost: £6.427 million / $25.706 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 1,754 tons, 4.9 % - Guns: 1,730 tons, 4.8 % - Weapons: 25 tons, 0.1 % Armour: 10,832 tons, 30.3 % - Belts: 3,921 tons, 11.0 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,565 tons, 4.4 % - Armament: 1,370 tons, 3.8 % - Armour Deck: 3,812 tons, 10.6 % - Conning Towers: 164 tons, 0.5 % Machinery: 6,336 tons, 17.7 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 10,702 tons, 29.9 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 6,115 tons, 17.1 % Miscellaneous weights: 67 tons, 0.2 % - On freeboard deck: 67 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 50,792 lbs / 23,039 Kg = 101.6 x 10.0 " / 254 mm shells or 9.4 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.14 Metacentric height 5.9 ft / 1.8 m Roll period: 16.4 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.37 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.01 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and large transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.557 / 0.570 Length to Beam Ratio: 8.04 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 31.89 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 58 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 70 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 5.00 degrees Stern overhang: 5.00 ft / 1.52 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 27.00 ft / 8.23 m, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m - Aft deck: 30.00 %, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m - Quarter deck: 20.00 %, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m - Average freeboard: 23.32 ft / 7.11 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 93.8 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 175.9 % Waterplane Area: 53,090 Square feet or 4,932 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 122 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 155 lbs/sq ft or 757 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.98 - Longitudinal: 1.24 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels